Marry Me
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Randy has been in love with Kim since the day they met. When he finds out he's going to transfer bases, he can't imagine life without her in it. Companion piece to an upcoming story and one shot for Hailey Egan Cena.


Randy sighed as he ran his hands over the box in his pocket and stood at the door of Kim's apartment. He'd been planning this in his head for the last six weeks. Ever since he'd found out about his transfer. But nothing seemed to fit what he wanted to say to her. She opened the door wearing a blue dress that brought out the color of her eyes and smiled at him. His heart began to beat faster as he walked in and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and breathing in her scent deeply. He smiled when she pulled away to look at him and leaned in for a passionate kiss before letting her go.  
"You're a little early. Dinner won't be ready for a few minutes." She said as she disentangled herself and closed the door. He smiled and nodded.  
"That's okay. I was hoping we could talk anyway." He said. She nodded and stirred the vegetables she was cooking before she turned them down and walked over to the couch where he was sitting. He looked down at his jeans for a minute, his hands together in his lap and she had a nervousness grow in the out of her stomach.  
"Is everything okay?" She asked. Her hands smoothing out the wrinkles on her skirt. He looked at her, a soft smile gracing his lips and nodded.  
"Everything is great." He said. "I'm all unpacked and situated on base. Well, mostly anyway. There was a mix up in the paperwork and they put me in the barracks instead if married housing." She looked at him a little confused. "I told my CO to straighten it out for me because I didn't think you'd be happy there. And I want us to have plenty of room when he start our family." He said as he opened the box he'd been clutching in his fingers and she caught sight of the ring. She gasped almost inaudibly and he looked up at her with a nervous smile. "I'm not good with words really. But I know in my heart that you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. The mother of my children. The heart and soul of our family. And I promise to love you and protect you for the rest of our lives if you'll have me as your husband." He said. She closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks and nodded her head.  
"Oh Randy, yes! Yes I will marry you." She said. He smiled and took the ring and slid it on her finger before he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She moaned against his lips and he picked her up wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around her waist never breaking the kiss. Her back hit the wall suddenly at the same time his lips found her neck and his fingers worked their way under her skirt. She moaned as he pushed two of them inside her and began working them in and out. He pulled his head up to look at her a little breathless and arched his eyebrow.  
"No panties?" He asked as he continued to work his fingers in and out of her. She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall. "You naughty, naughty girl."  
"I uh...oh God...figured this would be easier than buying all new lingerie every time you come over. God that feels good." She said as he moved his fingers faster. He laughed and little and kissed her neck before he brought his lips up to her ear.  
"I told you if you just got the edible kind, we wouldn't have a problem. But I think I prefer this instead." He said as he pulled his fingers out if her and licked them. "Mmmmmm." Without out warning, he undid his pants with one hand and pushed himself inside her driving himself in hard and fast. He moaned as she dug her nails into his back, holding on to him for dear life. "Oh My God you feel so good." He moaned out. She simply nodded and breathlessly begged him not to stop. He went faster then, bringing them both over the edge in a matter of minutes, kissing her deeply as he came inside her. He looked at her a few minutes later and smiled. "I can't wait to do that every day for the rest of our lives." He said.  
She smiled and leaned in kissing him. "Forever and ever babe. I love you."  
"I love you too Kim. Forever and ever."


End file.
